Japi Berdei Jimmy
by Ralye.Rickman.Snape
Summary: Acá traigo un oneshoot de regalo para un amigo mio, Jimmy Personajes: gente del MHP y alguno 3 de Harry Potter


Bueeenoooo... Si, aquellos que sigan el fic que tengo comenzado (¿alguien lo sigue? oO) se quejaran de que venga con uno que no tiene nada que veeeeeeeer... Pero lo pedía el momento...

Va dedicado a Jimmy... un gran amigo mio que hoy cumple años!!! Muahahaha se nos hace grande (x'DDDDD) Nada, espero que te guste

Personajes: Aquellos que reconozcais (Es decir: Dumbly, Sevie y Remus... Creo que no se me coló nadie mas) Son propiedad de la ricachona Jotaká ¬¬' Los demáis somos gente (Si, somos, me auto-insertado en el fic... xDDD) del MHP Por supuesto, no salimos todos por tres razones: 1º no conozco a todos 2º no me acuerdo de todos los que conozco... 3º ¿por qué pongo tercera razon? o-O

Luego al final sigo con las notas de autora. Que si no, esto se me convierte en otro fic aparte xDDDD.

* * *

-No es eso Jimmy… - Decía una chica llamada Tana. 

-¡Que no Tasu¡Nadie se ha acordado! Ni mi madre, ni mi hermanita Flori… - Se quejaba James.- ¡Ni siquiera Macky se acordó!

-¡No! Jimmy… eso, tiene una explicación…

-¿Ah si¿Y cual es Tana? – Pregunto curioso Jimmy mientras tomaba un trago de cerveza con mantequilla, ambos se encontraban en el caldero chorreante.

-Pues es porque… - Comenzó a decir Tana, pero se vio interrumpida por una voz de su interior que le decía _"Como digas algo de la fiesta sorpresa, Tana, sufrirás una dolorosa muerte. No lo estropees."_

-¡Venga dilo de una vez Tana!

-Porque… ¡Porque tienen mucho trabajo últimamente! Ya sabes, se acercan las navidades y tienen que prepararlo todo. – Dijo Tana muy nerviosa.

-¿Estás segura? Mira que no me convences mucho. – Dijo Jimmy con el entrecejo fruncido, no se creía mucho aquello que le había contado Tana.

-¡Si! Seguro que ni saben a que día estamos.

-Pues que raro que tu si lo sepas. – Murmuró Jimmy.- Bueno, ni modo, me voy a casa. No tengo mucho ánimo hoy. Te invito yo, pero no te acostumbres.- Dijo Jimmy recogiendo sus cosas y acercándose a la barra para pagar las consumiciones.

-Bueno Tana, gracias por haberte acordado. – Le agradeció a la salida del bar, mientras se ponía su abrigo ya que por aquellas fechas hacía mucho frío.- ¡Adios!

-Si, adios…- Dijo Tana un poco despistada hasta que por fin pareció reaccionar.- ¡Jimmy!

-¿Qué quieres ahora? – Pregunto Jimmy cuando ya estaba a unos metros de la chica.

-Vamos a las mazmorras de la ciudadela a tomar una última copa.

-No Tasu, no me apetece. En serio.

-Venga, Jimmy… vente por fa… - Insistía agarrando a Jimmy y arrastrándolo.

-¡Tana! Me das miedo. Capaz tu de violarme.- Gritaba ya asustado Jimmy intentando librarse de los brazos de la chica.

-Jimmy, te doy a elegir: Vienes por tu propio pie o te hecho un desmaius.- Le dio a elegir mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo.

-¡Vale! Ya voy yo solito. Pero ni se te ocurra hacerme nada con la varita, que tienes mucho peligro con ella. – Se resigno al final Jimmy. No confiaba mucho de las cualidades de Tana con la varita.

-¡Genial, pues vamos Jimmy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en las mazmorras de la ciudadela flotante Snape…

-¡No! Ese cartel esta un poco torcido¡Ponerlo bien! – Grito una mujer llamada Flor a un montón de personas.- Y el cartel en el que pone "Felicidades Jimmy" ¿esta dónde debe estar¡Porque yo no lo veo!

-Tranquila, primita. Ese cartel esta justo encima de ti.- La tranquilizaba una muchacha llamada Ralye.

-¿Cómo¡Ay es cierto! Lo siento, Ray. Solo que quiero que todo salga perfectamente bien, mira que se me hizo muy duro ignorar hoy a Jimmy… - Dijo un poco apenada Flori.

-No te preocupes, Flori. A todos nos ha costado ignorarlo, pero va a merecer la pena. La fiesta va a salir genial.- La consolaba la abuela de la familia Sig.- Lo único que falta es la tarta. Moony y Remus deben estar apunto de traerla.

-¡Si! Mirar ya han llegado.- Exclamo Ray señalando hacía la puerta por donde acababan de entrar dos personas que cargaban con una gran tarta.

-¿Quién ha pedido una tarda con doble de chocolate? – Pregunto Moony.

-Que bueno que me acompaño Moony, es muy buena eligiendo tartas. Aunque yo, obviamente, soy mejor.- Dijo Remus alzando la cabeza con orgullo.

-¡No te las des de listo, Lupin! Que tu querías coger una tarta de lo mas cutre.- Le espeto Moony.

-Basta chicos. Ir a colocarla en su sitio.- Les dijo Sig intentando evitar una pelea.- ¡Macky! – Llamo al fantasma de la familia.

-¿Qué quieres Sig? – Pregunto Macky flotando hacia donde se encontraba la mujer.

-Vigila la entrada y avísanos cuando lleguen Tana y Jimmy.

-Claro, lo tengo que hacer yo por poder atravesar las paredes¿No? – Replico ofendido Macky.

- Macky… ¡¡Hazlo ya!!

-Si, ya voy, ya voy… - Dijo el fantasma atravesando la pared de la entrada.

-Vamos a revisar que este todo listo. ¿Quién quiere hacerlo¿Nadie? Pues lo hago yo.- Dijo Ray sin dar tiempo a que alguien se ofreciese voluntario.

-¡Ey Ray¿Puedo hacerlo yo? – Se ofreció una chica llamada Yeye.

-Bueno, de acuerdo.- Dijo a regañadientes y le dio la lista.

-¡Genial! – Exclamo la chica y bajo la vista para empezar a leer todo.- Empecemos¿tarta?

-Listo.- Contestaron todos.

-¿Velas?

-Todas, contadas un millón de veces.

-¿Gnomo Rosa?

-¡Listo! – Grito el propio Gnomo Rosa que colgaba de una cuerda del techo a modo de piñata.

-Eh… ¿Bebidas?

-Listo.- Dijeron cuando se escuchó el ruido de una lata de refresco abrirse.

-¡Ey no os las bebáis ahora! – Exclamo Yeye y siguió preguntando cosas hasta que llego al más importante-. ¿Cumpleañero?

-¡Casi listo! Está apunto de llegar junto con Tana… Algo consiguió hacer bien.

-Bien ¡Pues a esconderse! – Grito Yeye mientras iba detrás de una mesa a esconderse.

-¡Ey abuelito, hay que escoderse! – Dijo Flori mientras empujaba a Severus junto con Sig.

-¡No, dejarme! - Intentaba soltarse Severus, pero sin ningún resultado.

-Hola Akro.- Saludo Remus a una chica que se llamaba Akro.- ¿Nos escondemos en el armario?

-¡De acuerdo! – Exclamo esta sonriente.

Ambos se dirigieron a un armario que había al fondo del lugar. Cuando llegaron, Remus, cogió el manillar y tiro de el para abrir la puerta. Pero cuando estaba apunto de abrirla del todo, algo desde el interior la volvió a cerrar.

-¡Que demonios! – Maldijo Remus, mientras tiraba más fuerte de la puerta. Tiro tanta fuerte que se quedo con la puerta en la mano. Pero eso no le importó ya que lo que había en el interior le dejo sorprendido. Akro se encontraba exactamente que el hombre solo que con la mandíbula ya desencajada.

-Pero si son el violinista y…

-¡Dumbledore! – Termino la frase Remus.

-¡Señor, déjeme en paz¡Ya le dije que yo no soy homosexual! – Gritaba el violinista de la familia que siempre aparecía a tocar su violín en los momentos tristes.- Fue usted quien me besó. ¡No yo! – Le reprochaba mientras, con mucho asco, algunos pelos de la barba de Dumbledore que se le habían quedado en la boca.

-No niegues lo que eres, muchacho… Sé que te gusto.- Dijo melosamente el director mientras acariciaba al violinista.

-¡Ooops, perdón! – Se disculparon Remus y Akro mientras esta ultima reparaba, con su varita, la puerta.

-Vamos a escondernos ahí.- Sugirió Remus señalando la mesa en la que se encontraban los bollos de chocolate.

-Pero ¿Tú nunca dejas de comer chocolate? – Recrimino Akro mientras veía como Remus se comía un segundo bollo.

-¿Eh¿Quieres uno?

-No tienes remedio.- Suspiro Akro mientras cogía el bollo que le ofrecía Remus.

-Cuando abran, ya sabéis que tenemos que hacer.- Susurro Yeye desde debajo de una silla mientras veía como el pomo de la puerta empezaba a girar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tana, me tomo una última y ya me voy ¿De acuerdo? –Dijo Jimmy abriendo la puerta que daba a las mazmorras. Cuando entro, se encontró todo a oscuras y de repente…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!!! – Gritaron un montón de voces mientras se encendieron las luces del lugar y dejaban ver a muchísimas personas y un bonito decorado. Todo estaba de un color Slytherin, había muchas mesas repletas de comida, una gran pila de regalos, carteles en los que ponía "Feliz cumpleaños Jimmy" y demás cosas por el estilo, serpentinas por todas partes y un gran espacio que se utilizaría para jugar. En el lugar se encontraban un montón de personas: Floricienta, Sigmunda, Ralye, Macabro, Natasha, Yeye, Mei, Akroma, Rachel, alguien que parecía un mortífago… Entre otros familiares y amigos de la familia.

-¡Mamá! – Se asustó Tana y salto hacía Jimmy, esperando que esta la cogiese. Cosa que no ocurrió ya que el estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta. Miraba a todo el mundo boquiabierto y ya descubrió porque le habían estado ignorando, para darle una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Gracias chicos… -Agradeció Jimmy alegrándose de tener tan buenos amigos.- ¡Ripichip! – Exclamo cuando vio a su tarántula y la cogió.- ¡Ya me había vuelto loco buscándote toda la mañana!

-Ugh… - Se quejaba una voz desde el suelo.- Que daño. Jimmy se supone que me tenías que haber cogido…- Pero Tana se detuvo al ver a Remus agarrado por la cintura de Akro.- ¡Remus Lupin¡Suéltala ahora mismo!

-Jejeje… Bueno, hermanito ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa? – Pregunto Flori dirigiéndose a Jimmy.- Ripichip ha ayudado muchísimo.- Dijo señalando a algunas telas de araña que decoraban el techo.

-Si, me ha encantado. En serio, gracias.

-Me alegro… ¿Quieres abrir los regalos?

-¿Regalos¿No lo dirás en serio, Flori? No teníais que haberme regalado nada…

-Oh, calla, primito. ¡Ahora disfruta de esto! Toma el mío primero.- Dijo Ray mientras le tendía un paquete y sonreía misteriosamente.

-Eh… No sé si fiarme de ti…- Dijo Jimmy muy inseguro habría el paquete.- Oh… ¡Una crema anti-lesiones!

-Si, para cuando tengas alguna herida bien fea, rotura o cualquier otra cosa. Esta crema te la curará.

-¡Muchas gracias, Ray! Seguro que me sirve para cuando me maltrates.

-¿Cuántas veces te lo he de repetir? Yo no te maltrato, solo demuestro mi cariño… -Le recordaba mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Bien, fuera Ray.- La aparto Sig del chico ya que se estaba quedando sin aire del abrazo que había recibido.- Nuestro turno. Te hemos hecho el regalo entre Flori y yo. Esperemos que no te moleste.

-No teníais que haberos molestado…

-No es molestia, Jimmy. Anda toma.- Le tendió Flori un objeto alargado envuelto en papel.- La espada de Link.- Explico cuando Jimmy termino de abrir el paquete.

Y, por supuesto, no podía faltar su respectivo escudo.- Añadió Sig dandole otro objeto a Jimmy.

-¡Ohhh genial! Muchísimas gracias.- Exclamo Jimmy y abrazo a las dos chicas.

-¡Jimmy, nuestro regalo! – Grito Tana.

-Eh… ¿Y eso? – Pregunto Jimmy viendo que Tana estaba esposada a Remus.

-Para que no se me escape.- Dijo como si nada.

-Te voy a denunciar por secuestro. Bueno, toma y muchas felicidades.- Le deseo Remus dándole un paquete.

-Como coincidimos en el regalo, te lo damos a la vez.- Explicó Tana dándole otro paquete.

-¡Chocos! Jajaja ¡Gracias!

-Hola Jimmy. Felicidades, muchacho.- Dijo Macky mientras le entregaba un montón de libros.- Los que me dijiste que te gustaban de la biblioteca. Hice copias para que no se me quedase vacía.

-¡Muchas gracias, Macky! – Exclamo Jimmy mientras sujetaba como podía la torre de libros que le había dado el fantasma.- Creo que tardare un buen tiempo en leérmelos todos…- Dijo dejando los libros en el suelo.

-¡¡¡Jimmy¡Toma mi regalito! – Grito Naths acercándose al chico mientras le daba una pequeña planta.- ¡Es una planta carnívora¿A qué es una monada? Cuídala bien y cuidado de que no se coma a Ripichip. – Le informo Naths acariciando la plantita que ronroneaba.

-Oh, gracias… Creo que tendré más cuidado de que Ripichip no se coma a la planta.- Dijo Jimmy tratando de alejar a Ripichip, que se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos, de la planta.

-¡Hey Jimmy! – Exclamo Rachel acercándose junto con una persona vestida de negro y encapuchada.- ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias, Rachel. Una pregunta…- Comenzó Jimmy mirando al extraño acompañante de Rachel.- La persona que va contigo¿es un mortífago?

-¿Quién¿Este? O mejor dicho… ¿Esta? – Pregunto dándole un golpe a su compañera.- ¡Que vaaa! Es Herm¿No la reconoces? Tu tía, mi hermana, hija de Severus y Bella…

-Ahh, ya no sigas… - Le interrumpió Jimmy y, después, se giro hacía Herm.- Encantado, creo que no nos habíamos visto.

-Igualmente y muchas felicidades.- Dijo Herm quitándose la capucha que tapaba su cara.

-¡Te traemos un regalito! – Grito Rachel sacando un bulto de su bolsillo.- De parte de las dos.

-¡Si! Un libro sobre las mejores artes oscuras… Escrito por el mismísimo… - Comenzo a decir Rachel como si de un anuncio de publicidad se tratase.

-¡Peter Pettigrew! – Termino la frase Herm haciendo una divertida pose junto con Rachel.

-¿Por Colagusano? Bueno… mejor revisaré los hechizos antes de ponerlos en práctica…

-¡Es broma, Jimmy! – Dijo Herm riéndose.

-¿Cómo crees que te regalaríamos algo de Pettigrew?

-No sé, tu capaz…

-Grr…- Gruño Rachel.- No, en realidad lo escribió Severus y Herm y yo nos metimos en su despacho y se lo robamos…

-¿¿¿¿¿Cómo????? - Pregunto escandalizado Jimmy. No habrían sido capaces...

-Pero tu no le digas nada ¿Eh? Si te pregunta dile que te lo encontraste por la calle.- Dijo Herm.- Bueno, pues eso… Espero que te sirva de ayuda.

Fueron pasando el resto de los invitados a darle los regalos a Jimmy. Incluso Ripichip, su querida tarántula que ahora mismo estaba intentando escapar del veneno de Ray, le había dado un regalo. Un bonito jersey con tela de araña que, Yeye, había mejorado para que la tela no se rompiese.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después pasaron a comer. Estaba todo buenísimo. Había pasteles de todos los sabores, zumo de calabaza para los más jóvenes y bebidas más fuertes para los adultos, un montón de bollos de chocolate (los cuales se acabaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por Lupin y los ravens) etc… Ya todos, por fin, habían llegado a "la hora del postre".

-Jimmy…- Dijo maliciosamente Ray acercándose a este con un cuchillo en la mano.

-Ray… ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? – Pregunto muy asustado alejándose de la chica.

-Esto… ¿Sabes para qué es?

-Por supuesto… para cortar…

-¡¡Correcto!! – Exclamo Ray y alzo el cuchillo y lo llevo en dirección de Jimmy. Este muy asustado se echo al suelo y se protegió la cabeza.- Toma, tienes que cortar tu trozo de tarta.

-¿Qué?

-Que tienes que cortar el trozo de tarta. Coge el cuchillo, primito.- Dijo Ray tendiéndole el cuchillo a Jimmy

-¿No me piensas hacer nada malo? – Ray negó con la cabeza.

-¡Ey, Jimmy! Coge el cuchillo de una vez, que acá nos morimos de hambre.- Le apremio Flori.

-De acuerdo ¡pues a cortar! – Exclamo agarrando el cuchillo. Se dirigió a la tarta y miro donde tenía mejor pinta para cortar por ahí y llevarse la mejor parte. Se paso cinco minutos observando la tarta sin decidirse.

-¿Quieres cortar de una vez? – Se quejaba ya toda la mesa.

-Ya ni me dejáis elegirme un buen trozo.- Dijo Jimmy cortando un trozo en el que se llevaba una guinda y el típico trozo de chocolate que decía "_Felicidades_".- Ya esta… Vamos a probarla… - Se llevo un trozo a la boca y se le iluminó enseguida la mirada.- ¡Esta buenísima!

-¿Pensabas que iba a estar mala? Anda y pásame el cuchillo.- Dijo Moony cortando un trozo para ella y otro para Flori. El resto de la gente empezó, también, a cogerse sus trozos.

Todos comían tranquilos, sin prisa. Y muchos también repetían total, era una noche y después lo bajarían con los juegos que habían preparado. Se notaba en el aire un ambiente relajante. La gente se hacía pequeñas bromas, contaban alguna historia, hablaban de sus vidas, el trabajo, los estudios… Era magnifico estar ahí. Ya una vez que terminaron, se levantaron y recogieron la mesa y la apartaron del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora tocaba los juegos. Habían preparado unas cuantas cosas. Una piñata, juegos de cartas, el escondite, las sillas locas etc… Formaron grupos según la gente quería jugar a una cosa u otra.

A Tana le apetecía todo pero lo que mas, la piñata. La había estado buscando por todas partes y no la encontraba así que se unió al grupo que iba a jugar a ese juego. Ese grupo estaba formado por: Flori, Sig, Jimmy, Moony, Macky y Tana.

-¿Vas a jugar con nosotros a la piñata? – Pregunto extrañada Moony a Tana.

-Claro¿Qué tiene de malo?

-La piñata.- Contesto simplemente Moony.

-Ah sí¿Dónde esta? No la he visto por ninguna parte…

-Jajajajaja. Tana, para mí que la piñata es esta.- Se rió Jimmy señalando al Gnomo Rosa que miraba con mala leche a todo el mundo.

-Ah, vale… ¿¡Cómo!? – Pareció reaccionar Tana cuando se fijo que era.- ¿Cómo podéis hacerle algo así? Pobrecito, tiene sentimientos.

-No le importa, se ofreció voluntario.

-No me lo creo. Demostrármelo.- Exigió Tana.

-De acuerdo. Querido Gnomo Rosa¿A que te ofreciste voluntario? – Pregunto Flori al Gnomo Rosa mientras lo apuntaba disimuladamente con la varita. Este, temiendo por su vida pues, previamente, había sido torturado para hacer de piñata, afirmo con la cabeza.- ¿Lo ves, Tana?

-En fin… si se ofreció voluntario… ¡Pero no le deis muy fuerte!

-Empieza tú, Tana.- Le dijo Jimmy pasándole un pequeño bate. Esta lo cogió y rozo al Gnomo. El Gnomo escupió por la boca una gominola

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo Tana.

-¡Mi turno! – Flori cogió el bate y golpeo fuertemente al Gnomo. Este escupió veinte gominotas que rápidamente fueron recogidas por Flori.

-¡¡¡Flori, no le des tan fuerte!!! – Le riño Tana asustada por el gran golpe que le había dado.

-¿Creíste de verdad que le íbamos a hacer sufrir? – Le pregunto Moony.- Preferimos hacerte sufrir a ti, es más divertido. Tranquila, a el le hemos lanzado un hechizo anti-dolor.

-Que raro, habéis sido buenos…

-Nos lo mandó Syb. No quería recibir una denuncia y pagar más gastos de la familia.- Dijo Macky refiriéndose a la matriarca de la familia, Sybill

-Ya me parecía a mí.- Suspiro Tana dándose por vencida.

Todos le dieron de golpes al pobre Gnomo que ni rechistaba, ni nada. Cuando le llego el turno a Jimmy, el Gnomo le dirigió una reverencia y preparo su trasero para recibir el golpe. Jimmy ni se apiado de el y descargo un tremendo garrotazo que retumbo por toda la sala.

-¡Buen golpe, chico! – Le felicito Moony mientras, de la boca del Gnomo, empezaba a salir montones de chucherías. Todos se abalanzaron a ellas a coger un poco.

-¡Ey, son mías! – Grito Jimmy entre la multitud intentando coger todas las posibles. Al final, acabaron todos formando una montaña humana. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban empezaron a reírse como locos.- Bueno, no quedará otra que compartirlas.

Después todos se unieron en un solo grupo para jugar a las sillas locas. Pusieron muchísimas sillas en dos filas, respaldo contra respaldo. Luego, Mei, salió al centro para explicar el juego.

-No sé si todos sabrán como funciona el juego pero, para los que no se lo sepan, lo voy a explicar. Macky.- Dijo y señalo al fantasma que se encontraba al lado de un aparato de música mágica.- Activará la música. Mientras este sonando todos los demás deberemos de dar vueltas alrededor de las sillas. No vale estarse quieto enfrente de una. Y cuando Macky.- Volvió a señalar a Macky.- Pare la música, deberemos de buscar una silla libre en la que sentarnos. Queda eliminado el que se quede sin silla. Y a cada ronda se irá quitando una silla hasta que solo quede una.- Termino la explicación Mei.- ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Si yo.- Dijo Rachel.- ¿Se puede quitar a alguien de la silla una vez que se haya sentado?

-No, Rachel. Si no, nos estaríamos quitando todo el rato y no terminaríamos nunca.

-Oh, de acuerdo.

-Bien, pues empecemos. Macky dale al play. - Ordenó Mei.

La música comenzó. Todos se movían por todas partes, pero sin alejarse demasiado de las sillas. La música paro y se formo un gran revuelo. La gente rápidamente encontró una silla libre, pues al principio siempre era fácil, pero la que se quedo sin silla fue Tana. Esta se fue a un lado a observar al resto de la gente. Cada vez se hacía mas difícil, iba quedando menos gente, menos sillas y había que estar atento a no quedarte sin silla y no perder. Al final quedaron solo cuatro personas: Jimmy, Sig, Severus (el cual, se había dejado engañar para participar en el juego y había resultado ser muy bueno) y Syb. La música empezó a sonar y los cuatro se movieron alrededor de las sillas. Se encontraban ya muy cansados y ni podían dar un paso mas. De nuevo la música paró y fue esta vez Syb la que perdió.

-Uff… Suerte, Severus – Le deseo Syb a Severus y le abrazo, a pesar de que este se quejaba.

La música volvió a sonar y los tres que quedaban andaban ya lentos. Cuando la música paro fue Sig quien se quedo sin asiento. Le dio muchísima rabia perder pero tuvo que aceptarlo y le deseo suerte a ambos. Ahora el ambiente se encontraba mas tenso… Los familiares y amigos animaban a los dos, aunque se oía más el nombre de Jimmy por ser el cumpleañero. Macky le dio un toque, al aparato de música, con su varita y la música comenzó. Esta vez duró mucho más que la otra. Jimmy y Severus se movían alrededor de la última silla como dos leones que acechaban a su presa. Calculaban cada paso del contrario, cada movimiento, no dejaba que nada les despistase. Y finalmente… la música cedió. Todo pasó en un segundo. Ambos se dirigieron rápidamente a la silla y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraban uno sobre el otro.

-¿Quién ha ganado, Mei? – Preguntó Ray a la chica que miraba a los dos atónita.

-El ganador es… ¡JIMMY! – Anunció Mei.

-¡Genial! – Exclamo Jimmy feliz de haber ganado.- Abuelo ¿Puedes ponerte en el suelo? - Le pregunto a Severus que era quien se encontraba sobre Jimmy.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Severus y se bajo de las piernas de Jimmy, algo avergonzado. Le resultaba vergonzoso haberse comportado así y que, además, aunque no lo reconociese, se lo había pasado muy bien.-

- Ha sido una gran batalla¿eh? – Dijo Flori mientras veía como Jimmy y Severus trataban de reponer las fuerzas.- ¿Nadie esta cansado? A parte de esos dos.

-¡Yo! – Se empezó a escuchar por toda la sala. La verdad, es que ya era demasiado tarde. Las cuatro de la madrugada, era asombrosa la rapidez con la que pasaba el tiempo.

- Bueno¿pues nos vamos ya a dormir o qué? – Pregunto Sig mirando a todos.

-¿Ya? Vaya, con lo bien que me lo estaba pasando.- Se quejo Jimmy, el quería seguir disfrutando de su fiesta.

-¿Y eras tu el que decías que querías irte ya, antes de venir aquí? – Le pregunto Tana riéndose.

-Ya, bueno, es que no me esperaba esta gran sorpresa. En serio, muchísimas gracias.

-Pero no te creas que nos vamos a dormir cada uno a su habitación.

-¿Cómo? – Pregunto confundido Jimmy.

-Que hemos traído sacos de dormir para quedarnos aquí, a dormir todos juntos.- Le contesto Flori sacando de una mochila un bonito saco de dormir verde.

-¿En serio¡Genial! - Exclamo Jimmy.- Una pregunta… ¿Por qué lo hacemos al estilo muggle y no conjuramos camas cada uno? – Pregunto algo.

-¡¡¡¡Porque así es mucho mas divertido!!!! – Exclamo Yeye.

-Mmm, tienes razón. Solo espero que no hagan la típica bromita de pintar las caras.-Dijo Jimmy algo desconfiado.

-No, tranquilo. Pues venga, vamos a prepararlo todo para dormir.- Ordeno Naths a todo el mundo.

Desaparecieron las sillas y demás cosas para dejar un amplio sitio en la sala para que pudiesen entrar todos. Después, cada uno, saco su propio saco de dormir y lo extendió en el suelo. Sig le dio un saco de dormir a Jimmy, ya que este no tenía.

Luego, se metieron cada uno en su saco. Le cantaron a Jimmy el cumpleaños feliz. Muchos desafinaron, pero eso no importaba en ese mágico momento.

-Tana espero que no ronques.- Le dijo Ray que estaba tumbada al lado de Tana.

-Eso, eso… Tana como ronques y me despiertes, te enteras.- La amenazo Sig que se encontraba al otro lado de Tana.

-Tranquilas, no lo hago. Pero por si acaso ponte tapones para los oídos.

-¿Qué? Si no llevo…

-Pues se siente.- Se lamento Tana.

-Buenas noches, chicos.- Deseo Flori que se encontraba al lado de Jimmy.

-Buenas noches.- Contestaron el resto de la gente.

Aún habiéndose deseado las buenas noches, ninguno se durmió en ese mismo momento.Si no que, se quedaron hablando hasta que poco a poco el sueño pudo con ellos.

El que mejor durmió, sin duda, esa noche, fue Jimmy. Se paso soñando con todo lo ocurrido aquella noche y deseo no olvidarla nunca.

* * *

y... SE FINIT! 

¡¡¡¡¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIMMY!!!! Ojala te haya gustado y, espero que, no te hayas muerto del susto o algo así. Siento si cambie tu personalidad o la de los demás ahí, pero es mas complicado de lo que me esperaba oO Y trate de hacerlo lo mas parecido xDDD. Pero bueno, quedo raro el final, ne? pero bueno... Al menos te pude hacer un regalito Yupiii brinquitos Y bueno, disfruta de tu día xDDD

Y a los demas... al menos espero que se hayan reido con la cantidad de paridas... Y alguna duda sobre algo.. (o sobre todo..o.o) me decís


End file.
